Finding Love
by hook617
Summary: After returning to Storybrooke, Emma and Henry form a close relationship with Killian Jones/Captain Hook. After someone from her past comes to Storybrooke, Emma needs to make a decision as to which path she chooses to get to "Happily Ever After".
1. Chapter 1

Emma got back to the station after yet another call and collapsed in her desk chair. Since she and Gold when to New York to search for his son, things were a little out of control back in Storybrooke. Cora took Gold and Emma's exit as a free-for-all on the town. The only way to temporarily keep peace was for Emma and Henry to return to Storybrooke and agree to regular visits with Regina. That was three weeks ago, and there was a lot to clean up since. Emma kept her promise to stay in touch with Gold. He said he found his son about a week ago, but that's all she got out of him. As she sat at her desk and started to fill out some paperwork , Emma jumped when the front door slammed.

"It's 3:00!" Regina yelled.

"Thank you, there's a clock on the wall, but this works too," Emma said, recovering from the jolt of surprise. Regina marched over to her desk and leaned over it.

"You should be picking up Henry from school. Why are you still working?" Regina demanded.

"Things have been busy lately, so I found a friend to watch Henry after school," Emma stated, looking over her paperwork.

"A friend? And who might that be?" Regina questioned. "It can't be that wolf from the cafe or the girl with the baby."

"It's Hook." Emma replied.

"WHAT?! HOOK?!"

"Yes, Captain Hook," Emma said, continuing to fill out the papers. Regina grabbed them away from her, crumpling them in her grasp.

"You are sending my son to be in the care of a pirate?! Have you completely lost your mind?"

"Hook offered. After I got back he said he wants to be a part of Storybrooke while he's here, however long any of us are here, and he and Henry really hit it off. They have fun. And while he's in my care, it's my choice. And with everything that you and your mother pulled while I was gone, I didn't have much of a choice on the working late for a while part."

"He's going to be a bad influence on him!" Regina protested, tightening her lips. "You've made a strong error, Ms. Swan."

"Do you remember when I first came to town and I asked who Henry's friends were?" Emma asked, finally looking up at her. Regina folded her arms and looked more cross.

"I don't see what that has to do with anything."

"Well, Hook is a friend to him. Henry gets so excited to see him, he talks about him all the time. And I think Henry's brought a softer side in Hook," Emma stated. "That's why I let Hook pick him up after school, except on the days you have him, of course."

"Henry may have a friend, Ms. Swan, but that doesn't make him the right choice in friends."

"But that's part of growing up- learning to make the right choices. And I think Henry has made the right one. Let's trust his judgment." Regina stiffened, thinking about how she always used to try to make decisions for him, which were always met with resistance and distance from Henry.

"Alright, for now, as long as Henry's happy. But of that pirate so much as teaches him a curse word, you better do something about it. And if you don't- I will. And it won't be pretty." With that, Regina turned on her heels and stomped off. Emma sighed and picked up her crumpled paperwork. Just a few more forms and she was done for the day.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the marina, Henry charged ahead of Killian and rushed aboard the Jolly Roger. Hook chuckled at Henry's enthusiasm, but was slightly concerned. "Henry, what are you doing? You know you shouldn't run on the dock. It's slippery." As Hook reached the ship and jumped aboard, he found Henry standing at full attention with his hand in a salute.

"Captain on the deck!" Henry said proudly. Hook smiled and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Good form, lad," Hook picked up Henry's school bag and gently dropped it below deck. "I promised Emma I'd make sure your homework got done before dinner tonight." Henry was obviously disappointed.

"Can't you teach me more swordfighting first?"

"Absolutely not! I promised your Mom," Hook said sternly, then he let a grin and bent down to Henry's eye level. "So let's sail to a quiet place to work on it." Henry's face lit up.

"REALLY?!"

"Sure, lad. The Jolly Roger has been docked for far too long, and so have I. Come! I need a first mate to help me get her started!" Hook said. He then proceeded to tell Henry what to do as they both ran around the ship, running around like excited children. Just watching them, it was hard to tell who was more excited to get the boat out on the water. Hook had Henry pull the final rope and the Jolly Roger let out a loud creek as it started to sail. Hook grabbed the wheel as Henry held onto the side as it pulled out of the marina.

"You can't appreciate the view from down there, lad. Come on up here at the wheel with me!" Henry carefully walked up to the captain's deck, holding onto the rails as instructed. Reaching out his Hook, he pulled a small barrell over to the wheel and put Henry on top of it. "Now, Henry, hold onto the wheel, here & here," he pointed with his hook. Henry grabbed onto the wheel, and Hook put his arms around him and grabbed different points of the wheel. As soon as he knew they were straight on for their course and the boat was steady, Hook smiled and said "See that patch of land straight ahead? Hold on tight and aim right for it." With that, Hook released the wheel and Henry was in control. They both let out a laughter of joy as Henry steered the ship. "Ah, you're a natural, mate! You'd be a great captain someday."

"Do you think it's okay if I can be a knight AND a captain?" Henry asked.

"You can be whatever you want to be, lad," Hook said with a smile. As they got close to the island just off of the Storybrooke coast, Hook grabbed the wheel again and asked Henry to jump off the barrel so he could turn easier. They lowered the anchor and Hook helped Henry off the ship. "Alright, now time for your homework. It's quiet out here, so you can concentrate."

"And what are you going to do?"

"Help you, of course! I'm a pirate, but I was educated as a boy. How do you think I got so smart?" Henry started to get his books out of his bag and Killian looked over his homework as he completed it. There were some things he could help him with, and the others he would simply reply "Save that for your Mom to check." Killian was enjoying lying on his back in the sand while Henry worked quietly. He was loving being out at sea, on his boat, and in his natural element. He was enjoying this land, but the pirate instinct in him needed this time. In the middle of his spelling homework, Henry paused.

"Hook?"

"Yeah, lad?"

"We're friends, right?"

"Of course! You're my best mate!" Hook said, sitting up and putting his arm around him. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm not good at making friends. And I guess I'm still not since you're not my age," Henry said sadly as he realized he still didn't have "normal" friends for his age.

"You must have some friends at school," Hook encouraged.

"Yeah, there's a couple kids, but no one wants to hang out with me after school. I think they're still afraid of my Mom...well, Regina that is."

"Well, they don't know what they're missing," Hook said, tussling his hair a bit with the curved side of his hook. "And do you want to know a secret, Henry?"

"YEAH!" Henry yelled. Hook leaned close like he was telling his deepest secret of all.

"Of all the people in Storybrooke, you're my best friend."

"Besides my Mom," Henry corrected. Hook let out a small chuckle and tensed a little.

"Yeah, besides your Mom. Although, we have our moments."

"Yeah, you do." Henry said with a smile.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hook said, slightly defensive.

"Nothing!" Henry said and buried his face in his spelling homework.


	2. Chapter 2

Hook and Henry were able to get all their work done and sail back to the marina in plenty of time for Hook to walk Henry home. Ruby caught sight of them as they walked passed Granny's and had to laugh. They weren't just walking, they were laughing, jousting and having a good old time. At one point, Henry grabbed his hook, to which the Captain started to swing him around. "Thick as thieves," Ruby muttered to herself. When they reached the house, Hook stopped when he saw Emma's car.

"Your Mom must have gotten home a bit early. It's only 5:45," Hook said, taking out his pocket watch. "I guess we'll say goodbye here."

"You can come in!" Henry said. "You don't have to leave as soon as Mom gets home, you know."

"I'm just trying to avoid a battle in that tiny loft."

"Captain Hook afraid of a battle? Never- COWARD!" Henry teased.

"I'm no coward, lad, and you're going to pay for that!" Henry laughed as Hook ran up the stairs after him. Hook scooped up Henry in one arm, making sure his Hook wouldn't hurt him, and tickled him with the other hand. "Say it, mate! Say I'm not a coward!" Henry was giggling too hard to answer, and then the door swung open. Emma first looked concerned, then rolled her eyes at the sight of the two of them playing in the hall.

"Well, I thought there were some guerrillas out here," Emma said, sounding annoyed to mask her amusement. "Dinner's ready, Henry." Hook let Henry down and the boy ran inside. "I take it he didn't get his homework done," she pointed at Hook.

"On the contrary," Hook stated. "He got everything done. You'll have to check a few things for him, but just his science and math homework. I think he did well on the rest."

"You checked his homework too?" Emma said in disbelief.

"There's more to me than just good looks," Hook quipped. Emma rolled her eyes again, but Hook noticed a flicker in her eyes. "Well, I best be going."

"Mom! Can Killian stay for dinner?"

"Killian?" Emma asked with her eyebrows raised.

"Aye, that's my name, love," Hook said, slightly annoyed that she didn't remember.

"I know, I just...I thought you preferred Hook. Or maybe even Captain." Emma said, trying to defend herself.

"He prefers his best friends to call him Killian, right?" Henry explained, beaming up at Hook. "That means you should call him that too, Mom."

"Me?" Emma said, looking impressed.

"Yeah! We're his best friends!" Henry said proudly. Hook looked a bit sheepish, to which Emma couldn't escape her grin. "Come on in, Killian!" Henry tugged on his hook to pull him inside. Killian gave Emma a shrug and one of those classic grins as he passed by her through the door.

* * *

Emma's dinner was mostly burnt, but you'd never hear a complaint from either of the men at the table. The occasional joke, yes, but never a complaint. They knew she was trying, and every once in a while there'd be a meal that would surprise everyone. But, for the most part, Emma was a novice at cooking. Burned or not, both men at everything on their plates. They had a full day of sailing- they'd eat their shoes if they were hungry enough. After dinner, Killian gathered the plates.

"Why don't you show your Mom your homework," Killian gestured towards Henry's school bag. Henry happily grabbed it and jumped on the couch next to Emma. The two of them snuggled as they looked over Henry's work, while Killian attempted to fill the dishwasher. Emma had given him instructions on how to fill it, but there was always something she didn't like about the way he filled it. He figured that it was the thought that counted. Once he filled it and ran it, he started to grab his jacket and sword. "I'd best be on my way then. Thank you for the dinner, lass." Killian bowed as he made his way toward the door.

"Wait! Can Killian tell me a bedtime story?" Henry asked. Emma's couldn't hide the disappointment on her face. She liked having bedtime with just the two of them, but she knew how much Henry loved stories about Neverland. Killian could tell that Emma wasn't too thrilled with the idea.

"I think your mum would love some time with you by herself. Maybe another night, mate," Killian said, reaching for the door.

"She can listen too. Right, Mom?" Emma could tell she wasn't going to win, so she nodded her head. Killian took his sword and jacket back off and sat down on the couch. Emma helped Henry get ready while Killian waited with a book downstairs until they were done. Henry bounded downstairs in his pajamas and pulled Killian by the hand to his room, where Emma was already waiting on his bed. Henry jumped next to Emma, who wrapped her arms around him.

"What'll it be tonight, mate? The rascally lost boys or the vivacious mermaids?" Killian asked. Emma shot him a look, but Henry wasn't listening to the options anyway. He already knew what story he wanted.

"The treasure in Pirate's Cove!" Henry exclaimed.

"Good one, lad. We were taking the Jolly Roger through pirate's cove when we heard one of the lost boys crying for help inside one of the caves. When we rushed into help him, Mr. Smee wandered off. When he returned, his pockets were filled with gold coins," Killian began. As he continued, he jumped around the room to simulate Peter Pan, who would fly down to the bottom of the cave and pull up bags and bags of coins. They split their shares with the lost boys, who in turn, came aboard the ship and played music and games with the pirates far into the night. Henry loved that the real Peter Pan was friends with Captain Hook, instead of enemies. Killian explained the stories that this world knew were greatly exaggerated. Any battles that he and Peter fought were for pure fun. His crew might have been pirates, but they'd never hurt a child- it was part of the code. When Killian finished, all three of them were laughing uncontrollably. Henry yawned and Emma laid him down.

"Alright, Sir Henry, time for bed," Emma said, running her fingers through his hair and kissing his forehead. Henry bid both of them goodnight and rolled over to go to sleep. Emma and Killian headed downstairs and Killian started for the door again. "You don't have to rush off," Emma said without a thought. She then mentally kicked herself and knew he would love that she said that.

"Oh, really, princess? What did you have in mind?" Killian leaned towards her and raised his eyebrows. She pushed him away and tried not to smile.

"I just mean, you know, we could talk," Emma said.

"Talk is boring," Killian said, pulling her towards him by grabbing a loop on her jeans with his hook. She spun into his arms and he held her there. At first she protested, then they started laughing, then their eyes met and they both got very still. Emma easily got lost in those deep blue eyes of his, especially when they were so soft and focused right now. Killian took a chance and started to dip his head towards hers. As he so close to her lips that she felt the warmth of them, she suddenly spat out:

"Tell me about Milah." Hook froze and suddenly looked guilty. As if she just reminded him that his love could be forgotten so quickly once he got lost in Emma's eyes. He loosened his grip and began to walk away. "I'm sorry, I just...you've held onto her memory so long and I just wondered...why?"

"If you get me something stronger than tea, you've got a deal," Killian said, crashing on the couch. As she got two glasses of wine, Killian leaned on the side of the couch and rubbed his eyes hard. Emma sat down next to him and handed him a glass. She pulled her legs up on the couch and gave him her full attention. "If you must know, it's because she saw through the pirate. Saw the man who didn't want to be tough Captain Killian Jones all the time. She was something I needed, and I was what she needed. It was perfect." Killian downed his wine, and Emma poured him another. "She wanted a life of adventure, and that is what we had- on deck and in the bunk." Emma shook her head at him, but watched his face. He was trying to hold back his sadness, but his longing for her still remained. "But sometimes, I wondered if she loved the adventure more than me."

"Of course she did. What's not to love about you?" Emma said, then realized what she said. Killian looked at her in surprise.

"What's not to love about a thieving, revenge-seeking, double-crossing pirate? I don't know, love. There must be something about me that made you doubt me enough to leave me up on that beanstalk," Killian challenged. Emma sighed. He deserved the truth, and she needed to admit it to herself as well. He was obviously taking that part in their history a bit hard, even still.

"It wasn't you," Emma said plainly. "I was the coward. I was afraid that, in the end, I'd be left alone- like I always have been. And I needed to get to Henry, because he is the only man in my life who fought for me."

"Maybe you just have to give someone the chance to fight for you," Killian said, switching his wine glass to cradle in his hook before putting it on the table. He reached his hand out towards her and she took it. They stared at each other's hands for a moment before their eyes met again.

"I'm no Milah," Emma whispered. A thousand thoughts went through her head. Would I ever live up to her in his eyes?

"You don't have to be, darling. You just have to be Emma," Killian said. "And, as much as Milah has become a part of me, so have you." Emma smiled at him and squeezed his hand. Emma leaned forward towards Killian, and he turned his head to kiss her. Emma dodged and gave him a kiss on the cheek and lingered there. Killian, although disappointed, leaned his head against hers and enjoyed the closeness. His heart was eagerly ready to let her in, if she'd only let him. He was up for the challenge of allowing himself to love again. Emma pulled herself closer to him and cuddled into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her, being careful of his hook. Emma turned to pull his hook out of the holder, giving him a look for permission first, then leaned back into his chest, facing away from him this time. He buried his face into her hair and watched her as she inspected his hook.

"She's as much a part of you as this hook, isn't she?" Emma said after a while. Hook grunted in agreement. "She'll always be your true love."

"Aye, I will always love her. But if fortune favors me to give me true love again, I'd never compare the two. In fact, I'd go as far to say that my true love would be my hero- saving me from a rotting heart." Emma turned to him and smiled.

"That's a line," Emma said through her wide grin.

"Was it a good one?" Killian smiled back. Emma turned and put the hook back into the holder. As she turned to him, she laid her hand over his heart. With the way he is with me and Henry, his heart can't be rotten, she thought. Her fingers played a little on the hairs sticking out from his shirt and he shivered a bit.

"Killian, I truly am sorry about what happened on the bean..." Emma couldn't finish before Killian captured her lips. Their kiss went from passionate to slow and tender. Emma leaned towards him, climbing into his lap as they kissed. Killian threaded his fingers through her hair and she pulled him closer by his shirt. As they came up for air, they leaned their foreheads together.

"Finally!" Killian said breathlessly.

"The kiss or the apology?" Emma asked. Killian leaned in for another kiss and pulled back with a smile.

"Both." Killian leaned in to steal another kiss, which Emma happily allowed.


	3. Chapter 3

Killian sat on the ground and leaned against the lamp post as he waited for Henry to get out of school. He took a piece of rope from his satchel bag and mindlessly tied nautical knots with it, an old habit of his. He couldn't wipe the smile off his face thinking about last night. He and Emma- finally kissing. After that, they just held each other, talked more about their pasts, with the occasional tease thrown in. He thought about how they stretched out on the couch, her weight on top of his, cradling her in his arms. Yes, he certainly missed the way this felt. He couldn't wait until he dropped off Henry tonight. Maybe she's ask him to stay for dinner again. Maybe after Henry went to bed...

"You kissed my Mom," Henry accused, surprising him. Killian dropped the rope on the ground in surprise and looked up at the 11 year old staring down at him. His expression was more protective than angry.

"Ah, my best mate. How was school?" Killian said with a smile, completely ignoring the accusation.

"You kissed my Mom," Henry said again. "I'm eleven, but I'm not stupid. She couldn't stop smiling but looked guilty at the same time- you kissed her. What are your intentions?" Killian picked the rope off the ground and stood up. He took the backpack from Henry and threw it over his own shoulders. He put his hand on Henry's shoulders and lead him down the street in the direction of the marina.

"Hmm...a challenge of honor. Well, lad, I can tell you my intentions are honorable," Killian started. "But, if you do want my honesty, lad. I don't know where to go from here. I don't want to scare your Mom away."

"Why would you scare her?" Henry said, kicking gravel down the road as they walked.

"Well, I'm a pirate, so we're scary by nature," Killian joked. Henry stopped on the sidewalk and looked up at Killian.

"Well, let's say you weren't a pirate, you were just a normal guy from the enchanted forest, what would you do?" Killian thought a moment, playing with his hook as he thought.

"Well, being the gentleman I am, I would make my intentions known in some obvious, romantic fashion. However, I don't think that kind of thing is considered realistic in your Storybrooke. It might seem a bit..."

"Corny?"

"I'm not sure what vegetation has to do with it, but I'm going to assume that your choice of words is precise," Killian said, ruffling Henry's hair. He bent down to Henry's eye level and put his hand on his shoulder. "I also would ask for permission to pursue her from her parents, but in this case, your opinion is more important to me. May I have permission to court your Mom?" Henry smiled and gave Killian a hug. "Good form, lad." Henry broke the hug and started pulling Killian down the road by his hook.

"Come on! We've got a lot of work to do!" Henry yelled.

* * *

After the day she had, Emma was exhausted. Two break-ins, a missing child that turned out to be at a friend's house, and countless speeding tickets, not to mention continuing cleaning up the damage from Cora and Regina. It had been a long day. All she wanted to do was go home, but with the day she had, she would have a mountain of paperwork to do. As she collapsed in her chair and started to go through her desk, she was so tired that she almost didn't notice the new object on her desk. In a thin glass vase was a long stem rose, with a ribbon tied to a note. Emma smiled as she pulled the ribbon and untied the note.

_Meet me at the marina._

Undoubtedly Killian. What was he up to? The thought of a warm bath at home would have to wait, although she was intrigued. This was kind of romantic- but don't get your hopes up. Maybe the time they had last night was a fluke. As she headed towards the door, she noticed a dress hanging up. How did she miss that when she first came in? It was her dress, one she barely ever wore. The last time she might have worn it was the night that she met Henry. There was another note pinned to it:

_Only if you choose to wear it._

Emma sighed, decided to get changed, and got back into her bug and drove to the marina. As she turned the corner of the boathouse to the dock, there were Christmas lights all along the dock and over it leading to the plank for the Jolly Roger. Hook was standing at the top, dressed in his pirate attire, holding another rose in his hook. He smiled at her and extended his hand as a gesture for her to join him. Emma took his hand as she boarded the ship and Killian grandly handed her the 2nd rose. Emma took it with a smile. "Hey, Beautiful," was all he was able to get out at that moment. She was absolutely breathtaking.

"What's the occasion?" Emma asked as she looked around the ship. More lights strung throughout the ropes and sails of the ship, a small round table on the center deck set with a dinner for two.

"I was bored," Killian joked as he pulled one chair out with his hook and pushed it in for her as she sat down. "And might I say, you look absolutely ravishing," he whispered in her ear. Before sitting himself, he poured the two of them some wine. He raised his glass to her "May you have for every storm, a rainbow; for every tear, a smile; for every care, a promise; and a blessing in each trial." They clinked glasses and took a sip. Emma couldn't hide the smile on her face behind the glass as she drank- her eyes gave her away.

"Seriously, Killian, what is all this?" Killian shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He picked up his knife and took a couple jabs at a roll on the table. Suddenly gaining the courage, he took her hand in his. As he reached to take her other hand, for a split second he forgot he had a hook, then recoiled as he was inches from stabbing her hand. He put his hook to his forehead in embarrassment and closed his eyes. A moment later, his hook was taken from his forehead as Emma held it on the table- like he had two good hands. Killian stared at the sight for a moment, relishing in the reality of her acceptance, then looked into Emma's eyes.

"Emma...I...would humbly ask you...if you would...allow me to court you?" Killian asked. Emma knew she was blushing, but there was no stifling it. She bit her lip to try to keep her smile from getting too big. "I know it's old fashioned in this land but, well, it sounds right to me." Emma continued to look at him, her head tilted to the side. "I was...hoping for an answer," Killian said, his face completely red at this point.

"How many women have you asked that?"

"You wound me, Emma!" Hook said, putting his hook to his heart. Emma raised her eyebrows at him and he let out a small laugh. "I would be honest to say, you would be the first that I meant it with my whole heart." Emma decided not to ask any further questions on that one. She didn't want to turn this into a battle, and it was very adorable how nervous he was.

"So, what does courting mean to you? Is it like, you're my boyfriend, you intend to marry me one day or are you just trying to get into my pants?"

"If by 'boy' you mean dashingly handsome man and by 'friend' you mean the only man you kiss, then yes. Marriage..." Killian took a pause for effect. "Would be something we'd definitely look into. And as for that last one," he leaned forward and his eyes grew dark, "Was that an offer?" Emma threw a napkin at him and they both laughed. "Seriously, Emma. Would you do me the honor?" He held his hand out again, but Emma took his hook instead.

"Yes."

"Yes?" Emma nodded. Killian brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. Emma blushed again as Killian looked softly into her eyes. "This is by far the happiest moment for me since I came to Storybrooke."

"Well, you were plotting revenge for the first part of it," Emma reminded.

"Let's not talk about that," Killian said as he went to grab dinner from the galley. Emma looked around the ship as Killian was gone. She couldn't believe he did all this for her. He was a gentleman after all. Killian returned with two plates of fish. "I caught them this morning, and prepared everything myself." Emma bit into the fish. It was absolutely delicious! Emma let out a moan of enjoyment. "Do you like it?"

"That is amazing. And you made this yourself?" Killian nodded.

"I was known to make dinner for the crew now and again. Just some old family recipes," Hook stated, beginning to dive in himself.

"Family recipes?"

"Sure, I had a family once," Killian said, taking a bite. Emma chuckled to herself as he ate. He may be pulling out all the stops as a gentleman, but he sure ate like a pirate. Killian froze as she stared at him eating. He set down his fork, put his napkin in his shirt, and continued to eat. Emma let out another chuckle. "What? I'm used to eating with 20 disgusting men!"

"Here, gentleman," Emma said, reaching forward and brushing some sauce away from his mouth with his own napkin. She slowed her pace as she looked into his eyes. Killian noticed and kissed her hand again.

"Thanks, beautiful," he stated. Emma recovered and focused back on her plate.

"You know, I don't get to have fish that often. Henry is allergic," Emma stated in between bites.

"Well, as much as I'd love to make this for him, I'll just make it special for us when it's just the two of us," Hook said, taking another sip of wine. "For Henry, I'll make chicken."

"He'd like that, especially if it's chicken fingers." Killian looked at her confused.

"Chickens don't have fingers, darling, they have wings," he explained in all seriousness. Emma laughed again and the two continued their conversation long into the evening. Emma thought it was sweet at how much Killian would keep mentioning Henry. He talked about him with such fondness, she felt happy that they had gotten so close. It was obvious that he wasn't just in it for the two of them, but as a family.

_A family with Captain Hook- what a weird thought._ Emma fell back into Killian's deep blue eyes as he continued his story about Neverland. _ A family with Captain Hook- that actually sounds pretty nice._


	4. Chapter 4

Emma took a deep breath as she entered Granny's. Her parents were already in a booth waiting for her. At first, they didn't notice she came in- they were too distracted rubbing noses. As she got closer to the booth, they jumped a little when they realized it was her, then got up to greet her. Snow gave her a hug and David simply gave her a smile. They slide back into the booth, but instantly noticed the look of worry on her face.

"Is everything okay?" Snow asked. Emma gulped a little bit. Why was she so nervous to tell them?

"Um, we're all adults here, so I just wanted to tell you that something happened last night," Emma started. Both her parents were in full attention. "Killian and I are together now."

"Finally!" Snow said with a smile. "I knew it was only a matter of time."

"You're dating a pirate?" Charming asked, less than thrilled.

"Courting, actually, or that's how he put it," Emma corrected. Snow looked at David with a 'don't get upset' look, but he was already not happy. _ Maybe this is why I was nervous_, Emma thought.

"Emma, do you understand what courting means? Are you saying you're intending to marry that pirate?" David questioned.

"We said it's something to look into someday, but we're taking it slow. I think given the circumstances, we need to take things one step at a time. And he's not just some pirate. We've gotten close over these past few weeks and he's trying to be better for me and for Henry."

"And what about when Gold comes back?" David continued. "Do you really want to put you and Henry in the middle of their revenge? You saw what happened to Belle!"

"We talked about that. We agreed that enough damage has been done and Killian doesn't want to make things worse. Once Gold comes back, he wants to offer a truce. And in the meantime, Killian wants to use his gold to help pay for Belle's therapy and memory retrieval sessions."

"That's honorable of him," Snow said, trying to be supportive. David still wasn't happy. His daughter should be with a prince, a man worthy of her. Not some vengeful pirate. Snow was always supportive in believing people could change, and Killian better not disappoint. David grunted and looked at the clock. Henry was due to go see Dr. Hopper in less than an hour, and Killian had not brought him to meet them for dinner yet. Now they were going to be rushed.

"Honorable, but not prompt," David grumbled. Almost on cue, Killian and Henry entered the restaurant sheepishly and their hair was dripping wet. Henry was wearing one of Killian's pirate shirts and pants, which were both huge on him. As they slipped into the booth, Killian handed Henry a menu, which he knew was unneeded because Henry always orders the same thing. Killian eventually looked up to three pairs of accusing eyes staring at him.

"Why were you late?" Emma questioned.

"Um..." Killian started.

"Killian took me sailing again and this time we went even FARTHER than before. Then he gave me a sword fighting lesson on the beach. We lost track of time, and when I ran off the boat I slipped off the dock and fell in the water. Killian jumped in to pull me out, and I'm okay- but I did all my homework first!" Henry explained. Killian slid down in his seat and pulled the menu up, knowing what was coming.

"You sailed AGAIN?! And fell off the dock?!" Emma said in shock to Killian.

"Killian always tells me that I shouldn't run, but I didn't want to be late!" Henry explained.

"You're taking sword fighting lessons from a pirate instead of me?" David asked Henry, a bit upset. Henry looked down, a bit guilty. He loved playing and learning from Gramps, but he had fun with Killian too. Killian gave Henry a nudge of encouragement.

"Well, he can learn from a knight, but if he wants to win, he should learn from a pirate," Killian stated. David knocked on the table with his fist in frustration, then suddenly slide out of the edge of the booth and went outside. Emma and Snow exchanged looks, then glared at Killian. "What? What did I do?" David came back into Granny's with his sword in hand. He pulled it from the scabbard then threw it over the bar. He pointed his sword at Hook. Killian rolled his eyes, then slide out of the booth, keeping his sword put away. "You don't want to do this, mate. People are trying to eat."

"Let's see if you can even pull off a fair fight," David challenged, holding his sword up to Killian. "Outside, now." Killian flashed a smile and a shrug at Snow and Emma, and Henry bolted out behind Killian and David, extremely excited to see two experienced swordsmen fight. The woman followed and held Henry back on the steps to Granny's. David and Killian were facing each other in the street, like a duel in the old west.

"Charming, don't do this. You're being childish!" Snow called out.

"Henry needs to see how true knight handles a battle. There's no need for him to learn cowardly cheap pirate tricks," David called back.

"I don't teach cheap tricks- and NO MAN calls me a coward," Killian stated, pulling his sword out. The two's swords met with a loud clang of metal. David attacked Killian with all his best moves, to which Killian parried with ease. If the two were really facing off in a battle to the death, it would be hard to predict a winner. Both were skilled, but Killian was holding back for two reasons. One, David was giving him plenty of opportunities to fight dirty, but he wouldn't be proven wrong. Two, he was holding himself back from using his hook as a second weapon, which he had grown very accustomed to, but this wasn't a battle to the death. It was a battle of honor. David was holding back as well, but purely so he wouldn't break Hook's neck for asking to court his daughter.

The battle ranged all over Main street. David jumped on the hood of a car to gain a height advantage, while Killian evened it out by taking a swipe at his leg with his hook, forcing him to jump off the car. _Okay, maybe I will use it just that once_, Killian thought. David did one last combination and backed Killian up to a wall, locking their swords by Killian's neck. David pressed in a little to show he had the upperhand, and Killian just clenched his jaw. He could easily get out of this hold, but that would be cheating.

"I gave you plenty of opportunities to cheat, and you didn't take them," David said with a smile. "Okay, you have my permission."

"Was that a test?" Killian asked as David released his hold.

"No, that was just a bonus," David dropped his sword to his side and turned to go back into Granny's. "Don't hurt my daughter- or Henry!," he called back.

"Father of the year, you are," Killian yelled back, putting his sword back into his own scabbard. As they passed the women, Emma gave Killian a hard glance. "Hello, beautiful," Killian said with a smile and giving Emma a kiss on the cheek. "I think Daddy likes me!" Emma rolled her eyes and pushed him back through the door. Now Henry's appointment was in twenty minutes- great.

* * *

Emma and Killian decided to take a walk while Henry met with Archie. Emma held his good hand as they walked. The sun was setting, and Killian stopped her as they reached the edge of town, gazing out over the water that bordered the end of Main Street. He wrapped his arms around her and they watched the light dance across the water.

"Are you happy, love?" Killian whispered in her ear.

"Hmm, very," Emma replied. "To be honest, it almost feels unreal. I've always felt it wasn't in the stars for me to be happy, or to have someone." Killian kissed her temple and pulled her tighter.

"And now?" he asked. Emma turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. She played with the hair on the nape of his neck and then tilted her head up towards his. As they leaned in for a kiss, Emma's phone rang. They both closed their eyes in disappointment. "When you answer that blasted thing, tell them to start thinking of a death wish." Emma gave Killian a quick kiss on the lips before reaching to pull out her phone. She froze when she read the caller ID- Gold. She swallowed hard and looked at Killian. "What?" Emma broke from his gentle hold and answered the call while walking away.

"Hello? Yeah...I'll be right over...bye," Emma said into the phone. She turned to Killian and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Who was it?" Killian inquired.

"No one."

"Well, you obviously were talking to someone, so why can't you..._**him**_!" Killian's temperament changed in a nanosecond. "He's here, the Crocodile in Storybrooke. Where is he?!" Emma froze for a second- the vengeful pirate was back in an instant.

"Killian, stop!" Emma said, putting her hands on each side of his face, trying to calm him down. He tried to slow his breath, but the darkness in his eyes still lingered. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on the calming touch of her hand, but he was too furious.

"He should have stayed away. Things were fine until he came back," Killian vented.

"So, what are you going to do now? Forget everything that's happened in the last few weeks and go back to your revenge just because he came back to town?" Killian sighed and shook his head. "Killian, you talked a good game about wanting a truce and wanting to help Belle to show your sincerity. Was that all a lie?" Killian took one of her hands from his face and kissed it.

"No. It's just harder than I thought it would be...knowing he's here. Old habits die hard, I guess," he said, trying to flash one of those 'get out of trouble' smiles. Emma wasn't buying it, he was obviously still mad.

"I need to go see him- alone. Can you pick up Henry in 5 minutes from Archie's?" Emma asked. "Until then, walk with me." Killian nodded, taking her hand as they walked towards Gold's house. His stride was different from before. There was now a sense of purpose and protection in his stride and the way he held her hand. When they were a block away, Emma stopped him there. His eyes were determined and hard as he kept looking down the street towards where Gold was. "Hey," she said, turning his head toward hers and giving him a quick kiss. "If I'm not back in an hour, come find me." As she turned to go, he grabbed her back in his arms and kissed her passionately, lifting her a little off the ground. It was if he was kissing her like she'd never return.

"Be safe, darling," he whispered, recovering a little. Emma gave him one last short kiss and started towards the pawn shop, only letting go of his hand when they were out of each other's arm reach. "If he hurts you, whatever truce I was considering will be over," Hook whispered into the air.

_To be Continued_


	5. Chapter 5

Emma shivered a little as the doorbell rang. How could a doorbell make her so nervous? There was something about the tones that made the house seem ominous. Gold answered the door with a smile- a smile that she knew meant he was up to something. "Ah, Ms. Swan," he greeted, gesturing her to come in. Emma went into the front room and stood with her hands on her hips.

"So, what do you want?" Emma asked.

"Ah, that tact I missed so much. I just wanted to thank you for helping me in New York. I really couldn't have found my son without you and Henry," Gold said. He offered her a drink, which she waved off. "My son wanted to thank you too."

"He came back with you?" Emma asked.

"Yes, he did. Actually, he was very amazed at the story of you helping me, he wanted to thank you in person," Gold said. He pulled on the cord in the corner of the room and a bell echoed from upstairs. "I told him I'd call when you arrived." Emma stared in the direction of the staircase. The house was very dark, and when the man came down the steps, his face was not in view. "Bae, we have company." Emma gasped as the

man came into the light.

"You," Emma started.

"Hey, Emma," Neal Cassidy said. "It's good to see you."

"I think I'll leave you two alone," Gold said as he left to another room.

"No, if you're his son then..." Emma said breathlessly.

"I know about Henry," Neal said. "I'd like to see him."

"Henry is the grandson of Snow White, Prince Charming and Rumplestiltskin. I wonder if Archie does daily therapy sessions," Emma said, trying to catch up with the shock. "And you, you just want into his life? You left me to go to prison! I told Henry you were dead. How am I supposed to tell him his father abandoned me for his own gain? How could you do that to me? You were the only person in the world that I trusted and you left me alone!"

"I never wanted to leave you, but I had no choice!" Neal argued. "You had a destiny that I couldn't fight. You needed to save your parents, my father- everyone from our land. I knew how much you wanted to find your parents. How could I selfishly hold you back like that?"

"You knew?"

"August. He found me when I was going to fence the watches. He told me everything."

"So it's all August's fault that I went to jail, was left no choice but to give up Henry and felt like every person in my life let me down?"

"Yeah, that sounds about right."

"Goodbye, Neal. Or Baelfire. Whatever, just goodbye," Emma said starting for the door. Neal reached the door first and slammed it closed.

"I love you, Emma. I always have, always will. I might have made a mistake by letting things turn out the way they did, but I will not lose you

again!" Neal said, taking her in his arms. Emma protested at first, but the way he held her felt so familiar. "Em, give me a chance to earn the trust of my family." Emma shook loose of his hold.

"Neal, I'm with someone else. I'm happy, Henry's happy. I don't know you anymore, or at least, I can't trust you like I used to," Emma said. Neal looked down and took her hands. It was then he noticed the pendant- the one made out of the keychain he gave her. He took it in his hand and looked from the pendant to her eyes.

"If you hate me so much, why did you keep this?" Emma didn't know what to say. Neal took a chance and leaned in to kiss her. Emma didn't kiss him back, nor did she push him away- she was just very still. It was all too much to process. "Do you, do you still have feelings me?" Emma looked into Neal's eyes and as she was about to speak, her cell phone rang, causing both of them to jump.

"Hello? ….Hi Henry...Sure, you and Killian can start a movie, but just as long as you know that if it's not over by bedtime, you'll have to finish it tomorrow...Yeah, I'll be home soon...Love you too," with that, Emma hung up the phone. "Neal, I should get going." Neal nodded and offered her a ride home. They didn't speak much in the car. Emma felt uncomfortable in the car with Neal. They had spent so long living out of a car together, being in one just for a 5 minute drive seemed odd. Yet there was something comforting with him in the driver's seat. She knew she was safe. As they reached the loft, Neal got out and opened the door for Emma.

"Emma, I don't think we're done talking. I think we need to catch up. Is it okay if I stop back in a little bit?"

"Um, yeah. But is it okay if Henry's not there? I'm not really ready to introduce you just yet." Neal looked a bit disappointed, but he nodded in understanding. As she bid him goodbye, he leaned in and kissed her cheek. They stared into each other's eyes before Emma broke by giving him a smile and going back into the house.

* * *

Emma hung up the phone as she reached the top floor and tried to calm her breathing before opening the door. Killian and Henry were watching TV, Henry nestled next to him. They both looked up and smiled as they saw her enter.

"Hi Mom!" Henry said smiling, then immediately turned his attention back to the TV. Killian was slightly more observant. His smile slowly faded as he realized something was wrong. He got up and went over to her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"What did he do?" Emma gave Killian a slight smile and went over to Henry. She clicked off the TV and sat down next to him.

"Henry, I called Regina and you're going to stay over her house for a couple days," Emma explained. "She'll be downstairs in a few minutes. Can you go pack your bag and make sure all your school stuff is in it?"

"A couple days?" Henry started to catch on. "What's wrong? What happened?" Emma tried to smile, but it was obvious something was up.

"There's something I need to take care of- everything is okay," Emma stated. Although Henry didn't believe her, he went to his room. Killian went over to sit on the couch with her, not saying much, just reached out and held her hand. Emma smiled at him, but was holding everything back. Once Henry was packed, he gave each of them a hug and left to meet Regina. Killian turned back to Emma and gave her a reassuring rub on her back.

"Now that Henry's gone, really, what happened?" Killian asked gently. Emma sighed and folded her arms.

"Gold brought back his son- It's Neal."

"Henry's father?"

"Yeah," Emma stated. "He wants to see Henry." Killian tensed a little. "I don't know what to do."

"Tell him to sod off!" Killian said. Emma lowered her head. Suddenly, it became clear to Killian. "On the beanstalk, you said you were in love once. It's him, isn't it?" Emma looked away. "Emma, no. With all that has happened, you can't still have feelings for him."

"Henry is all I'm really thinking about right now." Killian started pacing the floor, obviously quite angry.

"Maybe we shouldn't talk about Henry for the moment. Maybe we should talk about us."

"Us?"

"Yes. I can see something in your eyes. You do still love him."

"What?"

"You'll forgive him anything, won't you? He's your true love!"

"Killian, you're being ridiculous."

"Am I? Why are you being distant with me?" Killian said, observing her body language and the fact he hasn't let him hold her yet. "You kissed him. You left me on a beanstalk because you couldn't trust what was starting between us because of this guy, and yet he comes back after all this time and he gets a second chance just like that?"

"The beanstalk! Always with the beanstalk! I said I was sorry!" Emma said. "And everyone deserves a second chance. I gave you one, didn't I?" Killian searched her eyes, there was guilt there. "And I didn't kiss him, he kissed me."

"He's coming over here, isn't he?"

"I told you, I believe in second chances- for Henry's sake."

"He doesn't deserve it," Killian stated, clenching his jaw with each word. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Ah, there's the abandoner now."

"I think it's time you left, Hook."

"Ah, we're back to Hook, I see. Well, it was nice while it lasted." Killian said as he gathered his jacket and his sword and whipped open the door. Neal stood on the other side of the door, confused at seeing Hook.

"Hi, is Emma here?"

"Depends," Killian stated. "Do you still love her?"

"What?" Neal asked, looking extremely confused.

"Or is this your father's doing? Trying to take my heart?" Killian got in his face and pushed his hook into Neal's chest.

"Emma, who is this guy?" Neal said, pushing past Killian, looking at his hook strangely.

"He's leaving," Emma said sternly. Killian gave Emma a graceful bow, and flashed one of those mocking smiles.

"As you wish, but I'm not done fighting yet- for you or for Henry," Killian said, stomping down the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Notes: Whew! If you're staying with me after the last chapter- thank you. I hope the following chapter is a little more satisfying.**_

Neal stayed until after midnight. He told her about going to New York after she was arrested. He pulled some strings and got a job, a rather successful one. He was now an executive in his company. He managed to get cleared for the charges and was living a normal life. He told her how he wanted to try to reconnect with his father, and with her and Henry. Emma was still processing it all. Neal still loved her, she was his first love. But Killian... They left it as they would talk more before he met Henry. Neal kept asking where the two of them stood, but Emma said she needed time. The next morning, Emma answered the door to find Mary-Margaret and David.

"We brought donuts!" David said, holding up a box. "Where's Henry?" Emma started to blink back tears and Snow immediately hugged her.

"What happened?"

"Long story," Emma said. They sat around the breakfast bar as Emma told them everything. Neal is Baelfire, he wants her and Henry back. Killian is angry and she's afraid he might revert with everything that's happening.

"No, you and Henry have made Hook a new person. He wouldn't jeopardize your safety to further his revenge," Snow said, handing Emma a mug of cocoa.

"Do you love him?" David asked Emma.

"Who?"

"You tell me," David said. Emma looked down and swirled her cocoa around. "Emma, don't make this harder than it has to be. If you love Killian, just tell Neal it's not the right time. You and Hook need to get things settled, then maybe in a little while, he can come back and meet Henry. This can all happen on your terms."

"You don't understand. You weren't there when I was with Neal. He was all I had!" Emma regretted saying that as soon as it came out of her mouth. David and Mary-Margaret looked ashamed. "No, I mean, there's unresolved history. I just need some time." The two nodded and started to clean up.

"What can we do?" Snow asked. Emma shrugged and took another sip of cocoa. "I'll talk to Regina about taking Henry. One less thing for you to stress about. Then I think you should talk to Killian."

"He doesn't want to talk to me," Emma said. Snow made a call to Regina and worked out a plan for the next few days while Emma finished

getting ready for work.

"I'll be in shortly. I want to check up on a call I had yesterday," David said as they left the loft.

* * *

"Ah, Daddy's here," Killian quipped as David walked onto the dock. Killian slide down the rope from the crows nest and landed with a thud on the deck. "If you want another duel, I can think of a better person who could use to be run through."

"Emma is going to take off work a little early while I cover for her, and she and Henry can have dinner before he goes to see Hopper. Then Regina is going to take him again for another night, then he'll come stay with us over the weekend. We couldn't convince Regina to let us take him tonight," David explained, ignoring Hook's original comment.

"What does that have to do with me?" Killian asked as he turned back to continue to work on his ship.

"Go over later," David stated.

"Is that a command, your majesty?" Killian joked. David boarded the ship and stood over him. Killian rolled his eyes and stood to face him. "Is there something you wanted to say?"

"Emma needs you."

"No, she doesn't. She's got what's his name." David grabbed him by the arm, the arm with his hook. Killian usually takes that as a challenge, but instead turned simply turned around. No need to start a battle...yet. David's expression turned fatherly.

"Hook, Emma is going through a lot. And Snow and I are there for her 1000%, but she needs something more- and that's you. It doesn't take much to see that."

"Even if that may be, I didn't make her too happy last night, and I know she spent most of the night talking to that Crocodile's son so I doubt she'll be wanting to see me." David put his hands on Killian's shoulders and looked him straight in the eye.

"I'm going to say one word: Fight." With that, David left the boat and headed back to his truck. Killian watched him as he left- he knew exactly what David meant.

* * *

Later that evening, Emma was greeted to a bouquet of flowers when she opened the door. Killian popped his head out from behind them and flashed his smile at her.

"I come baring gifts of apology," Killian said as he handed her the flowers. Emma took them, but she didn't look thrilled yet. "Okay, my plan B was chocolate," he said, revealing a small take-out box from Granny's containing a chocolate pie. Emma took that too, a little smile creeping out, but the stare still remained. "Fine then, plan C." Killian reached behind him with his hook and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. "I brought these up from your car. I know you always like me better when I'm handcuffed." Emma rolled her eyes and went back in the living room. Killian followed her and shut the door behind him.

"Killian, about last night," Emma started.

"Don't bother, lass. I was out of line. I was...I was jealous." Killian said with a sigh.

"Killian, I really need you. You're my best friend, and you're my..." Emma started to trail off. Killian looked up, extremely interested.

"What? I'm your what?" Killian said, approaching her. He was suddenly so close she could barely breath. Emma crumpled into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably. Killian wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Emma said.

"Shhhh, Emma, you don't..."

"Yes I do! Killian, you and Henry mean more to me than anyone. I never want to hurt you, never again. I'm sorry, Killian, I'm sorry!" Emma sobbed. Killian was trying to hold back tears as well. He never wanted to make her cry. Ever so gently, he brought his hook up to her cheek and captured a tear.

"What do you need me to do?" Killian asked.

"I don't know," she said, burying her face in his shirt. Killian started to stroke her hair while she continued to cry in his arms.

"You know, darling, if Milah were to walk into the room right now, I don't know what I'd do. But I believe that if I was ever unsure, you'd give me the space that I needed. So if you need me to go, I'll go. But just know if you need me, I'll be here in seconds." Emma pulled him closer.

"I don't want you to go. I don't ever want you to go," she whispered. They stood there for a long time, neither of them saying anything until Killian spoke up.

"Emma, if you'll permit me, I'd like to stay tonight." Emma nodded and looked at the clock. It was later than she realized. Killian sat on the couch as Emma slowly got ready for bed. When she came back out in her pajamas, Killian got up, got her a glass of water, then proceeded to get ready himself. When he got in the bathroom, he saw a set of sweatpants and a t-shirt folded and ready for him. Eyeing them, they must have been David's when he was here. Killian got ready for bed, feeling a bit strange wearing regular clothes, and when came out, he expected to see the couch made up and Emma waiting in the living room, but he saw neither. When he went in search for her, she was laying in her own bed.

"Is this okay?" Emma asked. Killian nodded and slipped into bed behind her, cradling her with his good hand.

"Any excuse to get in bed with you," Killian joked. Emma turned to glare at him, but then they both laughed. Killian kissed her hair and laid down on the pillow.

"Always a gentleman," she teased.

"Always." Killian said softly. Over the next hour, they laid in silence. Killian would raise his head when he heard a change in her breathing, and finally, he saw she was asleep. And just as he was about to allow himself to go to sleep too, Emma rolled over in her sleep and cuddled into him. Killian let out a slow breath. _Feels like home_, he thought. He gave her one last kiss on the top of her head, as if it was the last thing he wanted before he drifted off himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Emma awoke to the sound of the shower running. As she slowly woke up and her thoughts came back to her, she remembered last night. She fell asleep in Killian's arms. With how much was on her mind, that was probably the only thing that helped her fall asleep so quickly. She got up and put on a robe and went down to get some breakfast. As she went around the kitchen, she turned to find Killian in a towel. Two towels, actually. One around his waist and one draped over his shoulder so she wouldn't see his arm.

"That shower really is a wonder," Killian said. _A wonder indeed_, Emma thought as she looked him over.

"I hope that's not your first one since you've been to Storybrooke," Emma said, trying to focus on having a normal conversation.

"No, I used the one in the hospital. I also bathe the old fashion way and jump in the ocean," Killian said, raising his eyebrows at her. "Care to join me sometime?" Emma rolled her eyes but smiled a little and went back to making breakfast. "What are you making?"

"French toast."

"Sounds interesting," he said, coming around behind her and wrapping his good arm around her waist. She suddenly was even more aware that he was only in a towel. His body was even more warm from the shower, and his form was very inviting. He kissed her from her cheek down to her neck, where he started to nuzzle her with his nose. Emma shivered as he kissed her, then turned in his arms. As he bent down to kiss her, she looked down and started to pull the 2nd towel off his shoulder. "Don't," he said, taking her hand. "I don't... want to repulse you." Emma looked at him with reassurance and gave him a small smile. As she pulled the towel off, she let her hand slide down his arm to where it ended. As she held where his hand used to be, she traced the scar with her thumb. It almost looked like a star. Killian searched her face as she examined this part of him. "It's...um...not much to look at." Emma began to stroke both of his arms, feeling the muscles under them. Killian leaned down and, this time, captured her lips. She threaded one hand through his hair while the other hand explored the muscles on his chest. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Killian let out a groan and shot an angry look towards the door. "Ignore it," he whispered, but the knock grew louder and more persistent. Emma sighed and went to open it.

"Is this why you sent Henry away for a few days?" Regina asked, surveying the scene when Emma opened the door. "When you called, it sounded like you were in some kind of trouble. But at least you were considerate enough to send Henry away so he wouldn't have to hear what was going on."

"No, we didn't. We've never..." Emma tried to explain.

"Really?" Regina said with a surprise. "I don't know if I believe that."

"I'm a gentleman," Killian said with a shrug.

"That I definitely don't believe," Regina said.

"Why are you here?" Emma asked.

"Henry forgot one of his books for school this afternoon. I told him I'd bring it later. Would you like to explain to me why you did send Henry over to me the other night?" Emma gestured for her to come in. Killian went to go get dressed and Emma continued to make breakfast. She offered some to Regina, who turned it down. Emma poured her some tea anyway. "So, what is this all about."

"Henry's father is back," Emma stated simply. "He wants to be in his life."

"Great. Someone else to fight over time with," Regina said. "Is that all?"

"Henry's father is...Rumplestiltskin's son." At this, Regina tensed.

"Are...either of us going to see him again?"

"Of course. Gold wouldn't do anything to keep me from Henry," Emma said, pouring herself some tea.

"You don't know Gold very well, do you? His life has been for his son, and if his son wants Henry, Gold would take him."

"I'd never let that happen," Killian said, entering the room.

"Yes, and you're so level headed when it comes to Rumplestiltskin," Regina fired back. "And as I can see that you have a conflict of interest in this situation, I'm not relying on your pirate saavy to outthink Gold."

"What are you going to do?" Emma asked. Regina gathered her purse and made sure to pick up Henry's school book.

"I'm not sure yet, but if it means keeping Henry safe, I'm on your side- for now," Regina said, slamming the door on the way out.

"She's always so elegant," Killian quipped. Killian had thrown on an old set of David's clothes- some jeans and a hooded sweatshirt. He only had the zipper pulled up halfway, so his chest showed- similar to his pirate fashion. Emma started to pull the zipper up for him, but he paused her hand by taking it gently. "Wouldn't you rather it go the other way?" He said with a smile. Emma gave him a kiss, then Killian pulled her back and kissed her passionately. Emma broke the kiss and went back to get him some breakfast. "You minx."

"What has gotten into you, Killian?"

"I held you in my arms all night then you kissed me when I was in a towel. If it weren't for the interruption..."

"Do you have plans tonight?" Emma asked, interrupting him as she went about getting ready for work.

"Plans? My plans always involve you," Killian said, hooking her arm as she passed him and pulled her into his lap. "Our plans could be to stay here all day." Emma nuzzled his nose and went back to getting ready. Killian collapsed on the table in disappointment. "Lass, there's only so much teasing a man can take!" Emma put his breakfast down on the table and sat at the chair next to him and looked into his eyes.

"Do you have plans tonight?" Killian's smile got larger. "I'll take that as a yes." She gave him a quick kiss and went to get her jacket on. "I'll see you at 5?" Killian continued to stare at her with a goofy grin and Emma shut the door behind her. Killian let out a long breath and attacked his breakfast. _I'm going to need all my strength to get through the day_, he thought.

* * *

"Permission to come aboard, Captain!" Henry called from the dock. Killian came up from below deck to be greeted by Henry and Snow.

"Ahoy, my first mate!" Killian said, helping them come aboard. "Greetings, majesty," he said, taking her hand to help her aboard, giving her a little bow.

"Hello, Hook. Do you mind staying with Henry for an hour or so? Emma called and asked if I could help her with something."

"Is she alright?" Killian asked.

"Yeah, she said she needed help with something for tonight," Snow replied. Killian couldn't stifle his smile. "What's that face for?"

"What?" Killian said, trying to pull his smile back, but he couldn't help it.

"Henry, why don't you go start your homework?" Snow said, pushing Henry in the direction of the steps to go below deck.

"I'll be right there, lad," Killian called after him. Snow marched back to Killian and looked him in the eye. Killian simply grinned back at her. "Is there something you wanted to say?" Snow continued to glare at him, then shook her head and went to leave the boat. "I'll drop Henry off in an hour," he called out. Snow just nodded, but while her back was turned to him, she had a knowing smile on her face.

Before Killian went to help Henry, he had to fix the mainsail rope, which was starting to fray. As he started to cut the frayed ends, he heard footsteps behind him. "Come on, lass, she's a big girl she can handle..." Killian stopped as he turned around to see Gold and Neal on deck. Killian dropped the knife next to him and marched towards them. "Off my ship!"

"We were just passing by and thought we saw Ms. Blanchard on deck. Is she still here?" Gold asked casually.

"No, she's not. Goodbye," Killian said, restraining but already angry.

"I like what you've done with your ship. You've been working hard on it, so it seems. I guess that's easy to do when you don't have to work all day." Gold stated. Killian eyed him and suddenly knew what was going on.

"You saw her bring Henry here," Killian realized.

"Papa, you said..." Neal started.

"My son has a right to see him," Gold stated, interrupting Neal.

"Papa, if I don't have Emma's permission, that's not really..." Neal started, but stopped when Henry came on deck.

"Killian, can you quiz me on geography?" Henry said, holding his book out to him. "Hey, Mr. Gold!"

"Hello, Henry. Working hard on your studies?" Gold said, smiling at him. Killian instinctively put a protective arm around Henry. "I don't know if Hook here can help you with geography if he's only been in this land a few months."

"Killian picks up on it really quick. He says he has a good sense of direction," Henry said. He turned his attention to Neal. "I don't think I've seen you in Storybrooke."

"Maybe he works in the mines," Killian jumped in.

"No, I go to the mines all the time. He's never been down there," Henry said.

"This is an old acquaintance, Neal," Gold said. Neal held his hand out to Henry, who shook it. Killian pulled Henry back a little bit once he let go.

"Henry, go back to your school work, I'll be right there," Killian said, ushering him back to below deck. Once Henry was down, Killian turned to Gold. "That was low, even for you. Emma did not say he could see Henry yet."

"He looks like me," Neal said, staring off in the direction of Henry. Killian put his hook to Neal's chest.

"Until Emma says it's okay, don't try this again," Killian said through his teeth. Gold thrust his cane into Killian's side with a loud smack.

"Don't ever touch my boy," Gold threatened. As Killian recovered, he stood and stared Gold straight in the eye.

"I'm only going to say this one more time- get off my ship." Gold smiled and turned to leave. Neal was still staring in Henry's direction. Killian stepped into his line of sight and folded his arms. Neal nodded at him and followed behind his father. Once they were out of the marina, Killian let out a long sigh and went down to join Henry. He tensed a little as he sat on the bench next to him.

"Killian, are you okay?" Henry asked.

"Oh sure, lad. Mr. Gold and I were just...conversing," Killian said, taking Henry's schoolbook from him.

"I know something's going on," Henry said. "My Mom wouldn't call Regina for no reason. And she wouldn't send me away for a whole weekend without telling me what's going on." Killian put his arm around Henry and sighed.

"Lad, your Mum is making sure that the right things are happening for you. That's all I can really say."

"Just promise me something? Can you take care of her, please?"

"Always, mate." Henry nodded and went back to his school work. The two didn't say much after that, except if it was about Henry's homework. Killian couldn't stop thinking about their encounter. _How am I going to tell Emma_, he thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Emma rushed around the loft getting the final touches ready for her evening with Killian. Snow had recently left after helping her make dinner. She didn't want to burn anything and also be able to make dessert. She had a chicken roasting, seasoned in 'enchanted forest' style, potatoes and vegetables with a homemade apple pie for dessert. Thanks to her mother's help, she could give Killian a wonderful tasting dinner. She had just finished putting on her long dark purple dress and fixing her hair, now just to light the candles. As she lit the final one, there was a knock at the door.

"Of course he's early tonight," Emma said out loud. She smoothed her dress and checked herself over just to make sure she's look perfect. Emma opened the door grandly with "Hello, sweetheart." The person on the other side of the door was not who she expected.

"Hey, Emma," Neal greeted. Emma was instantly embarrassed. "Wow, you look great. Can I come in?"

"Um, this isn't a good time," Emma said, closing the door a little. Neal looked past her into the loft.

"I'm guessing you were expecting someone else," Neal deduced.

"Yes, I am. Can we talk some other time?" Emma asked. Neal gave her a disappointed look, which used to be irresistible to her, but now she just wanted him gone before Killian came.

"Please, it'll only take a minute," Neal asked. Emma sighed and let him in. Neal entered slowly and looked around. "Nice place."

"Yeah, it started as my Mother's, but my parents decided to get another place," Emma said. Neal looked through the framed pictures on the table. He picked up the one of Killian, Henry & Emma on Miner's Day.

"Is this the guy you're seeing?" Neal said, holding the picture up to her. Emma took it from him and laid it back on the table. "Emma, that guy's no good. You shouldn't be with him."

"That's my business, and he's a good man. What do you want, Neal?"

"Emma, I have something I want to give you," Neal said, pulling out a small ring box. Emma started shaking her head 'no', but when Neal opened the box, there was a key inside. Emma took the box and looked questioningly at Neal.

"Is this for another car?" Neal let out a small chuckle and shook his head. He took a piece of paper out of his pocket and gave it to Emma. It was a flyer for a house for sale.

"I bought it a couple years ago. It's a house in Tallahassee," Neal explained. "I bought it knowing that we could be together someday, and I wanted to start our dream as soon as possible. Look, it's right across from the beach- ten steps outside our door! And it's four bedrooms, lots of room for Henry- and maybe more! And remember you said you wanted to watch the sunset over the beach, there's a private deck off of the master bedroom. We can watch the sunset over the water every night!"

"Neal..."

"Emma, I want to be with you and Henry. We can move to Tallahassee and start new lives there. You don't have to live in Storybrooke now that the curse is over."

"Neal, this isn't what I want anymore."

"What do you want, Emma? This place- it's crazy. Magic shouldn't work here, and everyone in this place wants to go back where it does. Do you want Henry growing up in a place where someone could turn him into a snail? Do you want to be a part of this craziness?"

"Everyone here didn't want to end up here, and there are problems everywhere. I'd rather face them with people who care about me and Henry than anywhere else."

"Emma, you used to want a normal life, and now you're dating a pirate- with a ship! What's normal about that?" Emma looked at him questioningly.

"How do you know he has a ship?" Neal fidgeted and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"He's a pirate, he's got one, hasn't he?"

"Neal, I can tell when people are lying- you especially," Emma said, folding up the paper and handing it back to him. "I think you should go."

"Ems, I bought this place waiting for the day I could tell you about it and whisk you away from all this. I've lived in crappy apartments just so I could afford to keep it until we could move there. This was our dream!"

"Dreams change," a voice came from the doorway. Emma and Neal turned to see Killian at the door, leaning against the frame and playing with the point of his hook. "Or maybe she just knows a liar when she sees one."

"Killian, he was just leaving," Emma said, going to him and putting her hand on his arm. Killian kissed her hand before gently pushing her aside to start to circle Neal.

"So- Baelfire..."

"It's Neal."

"Doesn't matter. You mentioned my ship. Is there something you want to tell Emma about it?" Killian questioned, tapping his shoulder with the curve of his hook.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Killian narrowed his eyes, but continued to circle him.

"You don't remember? You don't remember that you were _ON_ my ship, not but an hour ago?" Killian said, glancing from Neal to Emma. Emma folded her arms and looked at Neal. "Still have nothing to say?"

"I...um...my father...told me that we were just going to talk to Hook and...I met Henry." Emma's eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped open a little. "I didn't tell him who I am."

"I never said that was okay..." Emma snapped. "How could you?"

"No, my father..."

"Stop! I don't want to hear about what your father did or August did. You did not have my permission to see him. Get out, Neal!" Emma said, pointing toward the door.

"Emma, I..."

"No, we're done. Go!" Neal hung his head a little and walked out of the loft. Emma slammed the door after him and covered her face. Killian instantly put his arms around her and rocked her gently.

"I'm sorry, darling. I protected Henry, I promise," Killian said, rubbing her back a little. Emma nodded and clung closer to him. Killian looked around and smiled down at her. "Was all this for me?" Emma looked around at the still burning candles and let a little chuckle out as she wiped a tear away.

"Um, yeah. Complete with romantic atmosphere, ex-boyfriends and tears. That's just what you wanted, right?" Killian gave her a hug and lifted her head to look at her eyes.

"The first part- yes. The last part we can fix," he said, wiping the tears away with his thumb, then kissing her cheek where the tear used to be.

"As for the 2nd one- let's try to forget about that part. Unless you'd rather postpone for another night." Emma shook her head and lead him to the table. Fortunately, all the food still looked okay. She gestured for him to sit down as she got the plates ready. Killian watched her as she moved around, as if he was ready to jump up and catch her if she faltered for a second. She put the plate down in front of him. "Darling, that looks delicious."

"I have to tell you, Mary-Margaret helped a lot. I just didn't want to ruin it," Emma said, joining him at the table.

"You still made it," Killian said, holding up his cup, to which Emma clinked it against her own. "You look beautiful, darling." Emma blushed and the two enjoyed their dinner. They did their best to avoid talking about Neal or what happened on the ship. Although, Killian did talk about Henry and how much Henry misses her. Emma felt bad sending him away, but she needed time to figure out what was the best for Henry. She was relieved that he was with her parents tonight. After they finished dinner, they cleared the plates and sat together on the couch. Emma put a pillow in her lap and gestured for Killian to lay his head down, to which he gladly followed orders. She played with and rubbed his hair with one hand and held his hand with her other hand. "Whatever I did to deserve this, just tell me and I'll do it every day." Emma smiled down at him and gave him a quick kiss.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for even entertaining the thought that I could still have feelings for Neal. When I took a moment to look back on it, our lives didn't seem as perfect as I thought. I'm sorry that I hurt you," Emma said, looking down into his clear blue eyes. Killian took her hand and brought it to his lips.

"Don't even think about that again. A first love is difficult to get over, present company included," he said, giving her a wink. "We have each other now, and that's all that matters. We can get through anything together." Emma readjusted so she could be closer to his face and put her hand to his cheek, a tear forming in her eye.

"Killian, I love you." A warmth flooded through Killian- his heart swelled and he could feel tears come to his own eyes. He sat up and pulled her close to him, kissing her deeply. When they broke the kiss, he brushed her hair behind her ear and cupped her cheek.

"I love you too, Emma."


	9. Chapter 9

Killian awoke to the sound of the shower running. As he looked around, he realized where he was- in Emma's living room. They must have fallen asleep on the couch. Killian laid his head back down on the pillow and thought about last night. Emma loved him- _him_, a pirate. Killian felt alive again. His happily ever after was finally here, and he was going to cherish every moment. It's not everyday a villain gets the girl and a happy ending. Killian started to get up off the couch and turned to find Emma in a full length satin robe. Her hair was already dry- was he so lost in thought he didn't even notice her hairdryer? He swaggered over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Is this your version of revenge?" Emma raised her eyebrows at him and pulled away from his grasp, letting her hand linger and she ran her fingers run across his chest and down his bad arm. "Lass, although it is not in my nature, in this case I am willing to offer my full surrender."

"Really? Captain Hook giving up without a fight? Where's the pirate I fell in love with?" Emma asked, leaning against the counter and her robe fell open a slight inch. Killian's eyes grew wider and he stood very still. "I thought you always fought for what you wanted." With that, Killian lunged at her, to which she dodged. He chased her around the kitchen and living room, both of them laughing. Emma didn't let him catch her very easily, spinning and weaving through his attempt to catch her. But as she past the couch, Killian jumped over the back of it and managed to scoop her up in his arms. He kissed her passionately and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I thought you'd want to surrender quicker than that," Killian said in between kisses.

"I know you love a challenge," Emma said, smiling down at him. As got to the steps, he pressed her against the wall. She reached for the buttons of his pirate shirt and unbuttoned them as they kissed. Before she could push the shirt to the floor, they were interrupted by yet another knock at the door. They put their foreheads together in disappointment.

"Darling, I'll be upstairs in a minute. I need to go kill someone," Killian said, lowering her to the floor. Emma gave him one more passionate kiss before going up the stairs to her room. Killian watched her walk upstairs and let out a breath to recover. _Why was it whenever it seems like they would finally get to have this moment, someone decides to come over_, Killian thought. He whipped the door open to find Neal. "You're a dead man." Killian put his hook up to his throat and Neal held up his hands in surrender.

"Whoa, whoa, I'm just here to talk."

"She doesn't want to talk to you right now," Killian said, pushing him towards the steps by pressing his hook into his neck.

"Stop! Stop! I'm leaving to go back to New York today." Killian lowered his hook and looked into his eyes to see if he was telling the truth.

"You are leaving. Why?"

"Emma wants nothing to do with me, I get that. I just want to see Henry before I go. He doesn't have to know who I am, I just want to spend a little time with him before I go."

"And why on earth would you deserve that honor?" Neal stood up straighter and looked Killian in the eye.

"Because you at least owe me."

"I owe you nothing, except maybe my hook in your neck for letting Emma go to jail for you," Killian said, raising his hook to his neck again.

"You took my mother from me. And because of you and my father, I will never see her again. You at least owe me a chance to see my boy before I leave. If not for my sake, for my mother," Killian froze at the mention of Milah. He had been so protective of Emma and so angry with Neal, it was easy for him to forget that Neal was Milah's son. Killian lowered his hook and relaxed his stance.

"I will at least talk to Emma about it, but the decision is hers and I will not influence her one way or the other. But you must promise that you are leaving today regardless of her decision." Neal nodded. "She'll call you." With that, Neal went down the steps and Killian went back into the loft. Killian ran his hand over his face and leaned against the door. He slowly walked up the loft stairs to find Emma lying on the bed in her robe.

"What took you so long?" Emma said, propping herself on the bed. Killian groaned and looked down to the floor. Emma knew right away that their first time would once again be postponed. "Oh no. What now?" Killian sat on the edge of the bed and held her hand.

"Neal's leaving today, but wants to see Henry before he goes." Killian said, rubbing her arm.

"Is that when you killed him?" Emma said in annoyance. Killian let out a small chuckle.

"Aye, lass, I wanted to. But...I took his mother away from him. I at least owed him to pass on the message, but he knows the choice is yours." Emma looked down and played with the sheets. "I'll leave you to think about it, love." Killian kissed her forehead and started to rebutton his shirt.

"Killian?" He turned at the doorframe to look at her. "I'm sorry we got interrupted again." Killian smiled at her.

"When it happens, it'll be perfect." Emma sighed.

"At this rate, it feels like we'll have to go halfway around the world from Storybrooke for that to happen." Killian laughed and went downstairs. _Don't worry, darling, I'm already planning a trip_, he thought.

* * *

"Son, you just can't go," Gold pleaded as Neal packed up his things. "I just got you back. Please stay a little longer."

"My place was never in Storybrooke, Papa. Everyone here wants to go back to the Enchanted Forest, where magic is, especially you. I just want a normal life, with normal people, and no magic."

"What about Henry?"

"Henry has two people who will do anything to protect him. That's all I need to know," Neal said, shutting his suitcase. "Besides, if Emma let's me see him at all, it'll be a gift. Probably the last gift she'll allow me to have."

"My grandson will not be raised by a thieving pirate," Gold said. "You can't give up so easily! You can do something!" Neal looked over his father's expression and stance.

"Papa, I know we've been apart a long time, but I know what you're thinking. You can't make Emma love me again by using magic."

"She's under the spell of that pirate. Just like your mother was. I didn't do anything when he took her the first time, but now I have the power to help you. We can't let him win again!"

"There's nothing to win. Emma and Henry are not a prize. You have to promise me, Papa. No magic!" Gold simply nodded and Neal looked him in the eye. "Promise me!" Gold sighed and shook his son's hand. "The deal is struck. Don't break it like the last time or it'll take more than a magic for you to find me again." Gold tensed and gripped his cane. "Now I'm going to get a gift for Henry, and then I'll leave later this evening. If you keep your promise, I'll be in touch as to when I can see you again." Gold watched Neal leave from top of the stairs.

"You'll get your happy ending, son. If I can't have mine, you'll have yours," Gold promised.


	10. Chapter 10

Emma called Neal for the fourth time as she wandered down main street. She left messages to meet her at Granny's, but she started calling him two hours ago. She realized that she had reached Gold's shop. She figured she might as well try in there. She pushed open the door and the bell rang.

"Ah, Ms. Swan. What can I do for you today?," Gold said, smiling at her from behind the counter.

"I just wanted to know if Neal was here," Emma stated.

"Ah, good. I'm sure Bae would love to see you," Gold said. "But he's been out for some time. I think he went to buy a present for Henry."

"You've got plenty of things in your shop," Emma said.

"He didn't want something from me," Gold said, a little hint of sharpness in his voice. "Do you want to wait for him? I'm sure he'll be back any minute."

"Do you know why he isn't picking up his cell?" Emma asked.

"Maybe he forgot to recharge it." Emma started to grow uncomfortable. He was up to something, she was sure.

"Well, just tell him I wanted to meet him an hour ago and to please call me," with that, she turned to leave.

"Just, one more thing, Ms. Swan," Gold said, coming out from around the display case. "I wanted to give you something for Henry. It's a family heirloom." Gold held out a needle and thread set. The box was ornately carved, holding the thread within. The top of the box had little holes to hold the needles. Emma looked at it and remembered the stories of Rumplestiltskin were about a spinner. She wondered how many people in his family were spinners, would Henry be one if he grew up in the Enchanted Forest. What would their life look like if circumstances had been different?

"Give it to Neal. It'll mean more coming from him," Emma said, handing the box back to him.

"You're right, that would make more sense. Goodbye, Ms. Swan." As Emma turned, Gold put a cloth over her mouth. Her eyes opened wide before she collapsed to the ground.

"Don't worry, Ms. Swan. You'll wake up soon," Gold sneered.

* * *

Neal was walking back from the toy store when he realized that his phone was on silent. Four messages from Emma. As he listened to them all, he checked his watch and saw he was an hour late. Great. He walked quickly over to Granny's and sat down at the bar.

"Hey, Ruby. Has Emma been in?" Ruby looked up from the other end of the bar and shook her head.

"No, sorry. I saw her about an hour ago on the phone, but she never came in. Maybe she got a call from the station," Ruby estimated. Neal looked down at his phone and tried to call her again. The bell over the door rung behind him and he turned to see if it was her. Nope, just that annoying pirate. As soon as Killian saw him, he made a bee line straight for him and grabbed him by the shirt.

"Where's Emma? She's been gone for hours."

"She wanted to meet me here, but Ruby said she hasn't been in yet," Neal stated, shrugging Killian's grip off his shoulder. Killian crashed in the seat next to him at the bar.

"Well, if she'll be here soon, I'll wait." Ruby brought both Killian & Neal a glass of water.

"Can I get you something, boys?" Ruby asked with a smile.

"Yes, he'll have the codfish," Killian said, looking over the menu. Neal grunted and looked at his menu.

"And I think Hook will have the...senior citizen special. That counts if you're over 100, right?" Ruby smiled uncomfortably.

"I think I'll give you boys another minute," she said and darted away. Killan let out a dark chuckle.

"Nice one, boy. Did you pick that up on the back streets?"

"Yeah, yeah I did. Probably around the time you got my Mother killed." Neal stated, still looking at his menu.

"**_I_** got your mother killed!?"

"If you hadn't stolen her away, he wouldn't have killed her in a jealous rage." Neal stated, finally looking at him. "And while we're on the topic of my Mother, do you know how messed up it is that first you sleep with my mother, now you're going after her son's girl?"

"Only when you put it like that," Killian stated. "And she is not your girl."

"She was my girl long before you pal. How old is Henry?" Neal challenged.

"Are you asking or telling? It might be one of the few facts that you actually know about your son," Killian said standing.

"Whoa, boys, no fighting in here," Ruby said, trying to step in.

"Hey, I care about Henry, that's why I'm still here. I just want to see my son."

"He's MY son!" Killian yelled and Neal lunged at him and punched him in the side. Killian tried not to beat him with his hook hand, but it was too tempting. Customers tried to pull them apart, but to no avail. The only thing that stopped him was Neal's phone getting a text. "Check it!" Killian commanded, thrusting him away- hoping the text was Emma. Neal opened the text.

"_Trouble downtown, and I'm almost finished. I'll meet you and Hook soon_," Neal read aloud. "Funny, I thought she was just meeting me." Killian froze and grabbed the phone. He looked over the message and headed towards the door. "Where are you going?"

"To your father's shop, that's down at the end of Main Street, right? He's got her," Hook stated, looking determined and tossing the phone back at Neal.

"How did you get that from this?" Neal challenged, holding the phone up.

"Because she doesn't call me 'Hook.' She calls me Killian!" Both Killian and Neal bolted down Main Street and threw open the door of the pawn shop. They found the shop empty.

"See? There's no one here," Neal stated. Hook was not so easily convinced. As he looked around the shop, he smashed open a display case. "Are you out of your mind?" Hook reached in the case and hooked the object he discovered.

"Since when is Emma pawning her car keys?" Killian held up a keychain, which had the swan pendant reattached to it. Neal rushed to the back room.

"Papa?!" Neal yelled. There was no one in there either, as he reached for the curtain to the repair room, Gold pushed the curtain back first.

"No need to shout, son. I'm here." Hook lunged through the curtain and threw Gold to the floor.

"Where is she? I knew you had something planned, Crocodile!" Hook shouted fiercely. Neal pulled Hook off him as hard as he could, but Killian held his ground. "You just had to interfere, didn't you?!"

"HOOK!" Neal yelled. Killian looked up at Neal then into the room where Gold came from. Emma was lying there asleep, positioned like Snow White in the coffin. "Papa, how could you?"

"I'm doing you both a favor. Only true love's kiss will awaken her. This way, there's no confusion over...childish infatuations," Gold said, sneering at Hook.

"The sleeping curse? Papa, you promised no magic," Neal protested.

"I kept my word, son. It's not my fault that she accidentally pricked her finger." Neal went over and inspected Emma's fingers then held up her hand.

"Then why is there no prick on her finger?" Neal questioned. Gold shrugged and gave a smile. Hook was about to lunge at him again, when Gold held up his hand.

"Don't you want to both try true love's kiss? I don't think it's fair to keep Ms. Swan waiting," Gold asked. Hook started for Emma, but this time Neal held up his hand.

"No, it's okay. I already know the answer, so let's get my end over with," Neal said, already sounding dejected. As he leaned over Emma, Gold shot out his cane in front of him.

"Sorry, son. I think Hook should go first. I'm sure he wants to prove to me that he's Emma's true love. Well, Hook?"

"Wait, why does he have to go first? I'm right here, I said I'd do it, why him?" Neal questioned. Gold tried not to react, but his son knew better.

"Because you didn't use magic, you used something else." Neal looked around the shop and found a recently emptied bottle in the trash.

"Sloppy, Papa. Did you think we wouldn't notice?"

"He didn't," Gold said, pointing at Hook. Killian was holding his rage back with every ounce in his body.

"It's chloroform. You're right, Papa- you didn't use magic," Neal said pointedly as he examined the label on the bottle. He grabbed a water bottle and started splashing some water on her face.

"So, I had to go first since that stuff wasn't about to wear off yet. True love's kiss can cure any curse, but it doesn't help with chemically induced sleep!" Killian yelled. As the two lunged at each other, Neal continued to try to revive Emma. He splashed water, gently shook her, called her name. Emma's eyes started to flutter, Neal smiled down at her and cradled her head with his hand.

"Neal?" Emma whispered faintly.

"Yeah, Baby, it's me," Neal answered with a smile. When Killan heard Emma's voice, he gave Gold one last punch and ran to her side. He cupped her face with his hand as relief washed over him.

"Emma, I'm here," Killian said.

"Did true love's kiss wake me up? From Neal?" Emma whispered questioningly.

"No!" Killian answered quickly.

"Of course it did," Gold answered, getting up. "You're welcome, Ms. Swan. I did you a favor."

"No, it wasn't true love's kiss!" Killian protested. Emma looked at Neal with a questioning look.

"What else could it be?" Gold stated.

"LIAR! Emma, it's a trick." Killian protested. "Please, darling, believe me!" Emma was still very groggy and was having a hard time keeping her eyes open. Suddenly, Snow, Charming and Ruby burst through the door.

"I'm sorry, Emma. I got Snow & Charming as quickly as I could," Ruby apologized. The three inspected the scene and Snow ran to her daughter's side.

"This looks familiar," Snow said, sounding confused.

"It's true love's kiss, from Baelfire," Gold explained. Charming & Snow looked at each other very confused.

"Papa..." Neal started.

"It's not! I'm her true love!" Killian yelled. David went over to Emma and scooped her up in his arms.

"I'm taking Emma home," David stated as he went out the door. He pushed past Killian as he carried Emma.

"Charming, wait!" Killian called after him, but David was too worried about Emma to hear him. Snow and Ruby quickly followed him and helped get Emma in the truck. Killian watched them drive off and hung his head.

"Oh, my dear captain, so sorry it didn't work out," Gold said with glee in his voice. He patted Hook on the should in triumph and went over to Neal. "Come, son. Since Emma isn't feeling well, why don't you go pick up your son from school?" Neal looked between his father and Killian.

"I'm sure his family will take care of him," Neal said as he started towards the upstairs apartment.

"You're a coward, just like him! Why didn't you tell her the truth?" Killian fummed at him. Neal said nothing and left the shop. Killian spun around to face Gold one more time. He drew his sword, put it up to Gold's neck, and dropped it at his feet. "I'm done, Crocodile. You bested me." Killian said with tears in his eyes. "What will it take for you to leave Emma and Henry alone?" Gold smiled and poked his cane into Killian's chest.

"Leave, Hook. Take your ship, and never return." With that, Killian left the shop, slamming the door closed as he left. Gold's smile grew larger. "It's only a deal if you leave tonight- Captain!" Gold called after him. Neal came back into the shop. Gold's smile couldn't be larger.

"Papa, why did you think you needed to trick them to win?"

"I just wanted her to see the truth," Gold said. "That true love can conquer all."

"But she doesn't love me. She loves him."

"She has a stupid crush, son. You and her could be so happy together, be a family," Gold pleaded.

"But I don't want that if it's not what Emma wants," Neal stated. "I think I need to go back to New York, Papa. I'll be in touch." Gold followed after him.

"Bae! I just got you back!"

"And you also just pushed me away- again. I'll come back to Storybrooke when I forgive you-maybe. Until then, you need to prove that you care about me by leaving them alone." With that, Neal left the shop. Gold couldn't move- he did it again. He disappointed his boy.


	11. Chapter 11

Back at the loft, Emma had fallen back asleep. She would open her eyes, ask for Henry or Killian, then fall back asleep. Snow sat on the edge of the couch and dabbed her forehead with water. "This isn't true love's kiss. She keeps falling in and out of sleep. It's like she's recovering from anesthesia," Snow stated. Of all people, she would know. David was pacing the floor and Henry sat in a chair next to Emma.

"Chloroform." Neal said entering from the door. "Another trick by my father."

"You tricked me?" Emma said faintly from the couch.

"No, my father..."

"I think you've done enough, Neal," Snow said, putting herself between Emma and Neal.

"Emma, I need to tell you something," Neal said, sitting down next to Emma. "I should have been a stronger person for you. I wanted to be the man you deserve, but I lost my chance years ago. I could have found another way to put you back on your path to breaking the curse, and instead, I took the only way I could see at the time. I was wrong, and I'm sorry. You don't have to worry about my father either. I told him that if he wants to see me again, he'll let you live your lives. I hope Killian treats you like you how you deserve to be treated."

"Mom, who is this?" Henry said, approaching them. Neal looked between Henry and Emma, searching for approval. Emma sat up slowly and pulled Henry to sit down next to her.

"Henry- this is your father," Emma said. Henry looked confused.

"But...my dad died a hero saving people from a fire," Henry said.

"She told you that because I did something I shouldn't. I got her in trouble, and in result, it took you away from her. She was protecting you from me," Neal explained. "But, things are different now, and... I'm just glad to meet you, Henry." Henry looked between Emma and Neal. He wasn't really sure what to do or say. Emma gave him a squeeze of reassurance. Henry held his hand out to Neal.

"It's nice to meet you too," Henry said. "Um...are you still leaving today?"

"Yeah, pal, I am," Neal said.

"Maybe if you're ever in Storybrooke, we could have lunch at Granny's or something." Neal looked at Emma, who nodded.

"Henry, I think Emma and Neal need a minute before he goes," Snow said, ushering him out of the room. David and Ruby followed them.

"Why?" Neal asked.

"Because you took responsibility- which is something I want to teach Henry. And because you apologizing made me remember that when I gave up Henry, I thought I was doing the right thing, and when I wanted to be back in his life, Regina wouldn't let me in. And, no matter what's happened, I don't want to do that to someone else. We'll take it a step at a time, but I'm not going to keep Henry from you."

"Killian has one heck of a girl," Neal said, giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Tell Henry I'll call him soon- and give him this." Emma nodded as she took the box and Neal gave her a smile as he left. The other four entered the room as they heard the door shut. Emma started to get off the couch, but was still a bit drousy. David came to her side and tried to lay her back down.

"Emma, you're still tired," David said.

"No, I need to get to Killian," Emma said. "He's going to leave town, I know it."

"I'll find him," David promised.

"No, you're going to drive me to the marina. Mary-Margaret, call Leroy and tell him to get his boat ready. I'll find him," Emma said, her determination was cancelling out her tiredness. "I will find him."

* * *

Killian stood at the head of his ship, not wanting to turn around as it pulled away from the Storybrooke marina. He looked down and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a ring- his mother's ring. His father had found it for her in the treasure of Peurta Prince. The sapphires surrounding the center diamond sparkled in the lights of the marina. He had been carrying it for weeks, even before he asked to court Emma. He knew it was for her. He hadn't given it to Milah because, technically, she was still married. Although he showered her with diamonds, rubies and other jewels, he always hesitated in giving her this, and now he understood why. Someday it would be meant for Emma, or at least it was. He mused the fact of dropping it in the water, but instead he clenched it in his hand and put it to his lips before stuffing it back into the satchel on his belt. The boat creaked as it moved on the water. Killian didn't know where he was heading, and frankly, he didn't care. Maybe he'd just head south and see what happens. Killian went towards the wheel and gave it a turn.

* * *

Emma knew before she even reached the marina that Killian was gone. After a call from Snow, Leroy was already at the marina with his little boat waiting for Emma.

"You think you could catch him?"

"Catch the Jolly Roger in this thing? Not a chance, sister," Leroy stated. "But let's give it a shot anyway." Leroy started his boat and the motor sputtered as it took off. As he started to turn the wheel, Emma pushed it the other way. "HEY!"

"Just trust me," Emma said. It was hard to see in the dark. Leroy kept saying they were going to hit a rock, but nothing happened. He was more nervous about taking his boat out- it was the first time in a long time. The last time, the boat took on a lot of water. After sailing about an hour up and down the coast, Leroy asked if she wanted to turn around. Emma thought for a moment, then looked up at the sky. Please, this can't be it, she thought. Emma closed her eyes and thought about Killian. His eyes, his laugh, his heart. As Emma opened her eyes and looked at the sky- something looked different. "Leroy, would you say I was crazy if I said second star to the right and straight on until morning?"

"Yes."

"Can you do it anyway?" Emma asked. Leroy shrugged and headed towards the star that Emma was pointing to. Within minutes, white sails could be seen. "There he is!"

"Let's hope the boat can hold out and catch up!" Leroy said, giving the motor more gas. As they raced towards the direction of the ship, a fog started to roll in over the water. Emma stood up towards the front of Leroy's boat, which made it totter a bit.

"HOOK!" Emma yelled out. The Jolly Roger seemed to sail into the mist. "HOOK!" Leroy slowed the boat as the fog became thick around him.

"Sorry, Emma," Leroy said. Emma sat on the front of the boat, wrapped her arms around herself and lowered her head as she let out a small sob.

"It's okay, Leroy," Emma said, trying to hold herself together. "You did your best." Just as Leroy was about to put his boat in reverse, a large boat rope landed with a smack on the deck, followed by a thump which rocked the boat. Emma looked up to see a pair of leather boots and a dark form.

"I always liked it better when you called me Killian, Swan," Killian said, bending down to meet her gaze and putting his hand on her cheek. Emma lunged into his arms, rocking the boat further.

"GEEZ!" Leroy yelled. "I know this is great, but you don't want to send us overboard!"

"I'll take her on from here, dwarf. And thank you." Killian said as he grabbed the rope and started to climb up. He called for Emma to grab the rope and he pulled her up. Leroy started his boat and headed back towards Storybrooke, leaving the two alone on the Jolly Roger. Once Emma reached the deck, Killian scooped her up into his arms and kissed her passionately. "Hey, beautiful. You found me," he said, pushing her hair from her face.

"Yeah, you found me too." Emma said, laughing through her tears. She couldn't stop kissing him, pulling him closer. It was if they both needed to be sure this was real. "Killian, please come home."

"Darling, I can't. He'll hurt you," Killian said, but not wanting to let her go.

"Neal and I worked things out. He told Gold to let us be," Emma explained.

"I believe you, I just don't believe him," Killian said. He kept stroking her hair and looking into her eyes. "Your safety means more to me than anything."

"Try something new, Captain. It's called trust," Emma said with a wink. A smile slowly crept across his face, remembering his own words from long ago.

"Good form, lass," Killian said, pulling her tighter to him. "Should we set sail for Storybrooke?"

"Aye, Captain," Emma said, giving him a salute and a wink. Killian gave her a quick kiss then rushed about the boat, turning it about and heading in the direction of Storybrooke. As he passed by Emma, he pulled her along with him to the helm. With both of them taking the wheel, they steered the Jolly Roger back towards home. Killian nuzzled his nose into her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, Emma Swan. I will never leave you again."

"I love you too, Killian Jones. And if we're ever separated again, I'd find you." Killian pulled her closer to him and kissed her passionately.


	12. Chapter 12 - Epilogue

"They're back!" Henry said, looking out the window. He tore past Charming and Snow and pulled open the door. Killian and Emma had just made it to the top step when they were tackled by Henry, almost knocking Killian back down as he was holding most of the luggage. "I missed you!"

"We missed you too, kid," Emma said, hugging her son tightly. Killian put down the bags and joined the two in their embrace.

"Did you bring me anything?" Henry asked.

"Of course, lad!" Killian said, pulling the bags into the loft. "If you'll just help me with the rest of these, one of these is full of treasures for you. I think we left some of our stuff in Hawaii to make room." Henry helped pull the rest of the suitcases into the loft. Emma greeted both of her parents, who were very eager to have her home.

"How was the honeymoon?" Snow asked.

"Adventurous!" Killian proclaimed, which got a glare from David. "What?"

"It was amazing. Maui is so beautiful," Emma said, sitting on the couch. She pulled out her camera and started flipping through pictures to show Snow. Killian and Emma spent two amazing weeks exploring the Hawaiian islands for their honeymoon. Killian had planned it all, except for the plane part, he needed Snow's help for that. It was a wonderful way to start their marriage- they almost didn't want to come back, except to get home to Henry.

"Oh, Emma, it's so beautiful," Snow said as they looked through the pictures.

"Did Henry behave himself?" Emma asked as Henry slide down in the seat next to her.

"Of course! As always. He stayed with Regina for two nights and last weekend, Neal stopped by and took him camping," David said. "Although, he did want to take the Jolly Roger out while you were gone."

"Sorry, mate. I love you a lot, but don't take my boat out without me," Killian said to Henry. "She can't sail without me." Killian started to unpack the bags and handed Henry souvenir after souvenir. Snow and Charming left after a while, wanting to hear as many stories as they could before they left. Henry helped take the last of their bags to their room.

"First night as a family," Henry said, dropping the last bag by the closet.

"That's right, mate," Killian said. "Did you have anything in mind?"

"Can we watch Peter Pan?" Henry asked.

"That depends, which one?"

"The Disney cartoon."

"Absolutely not," Killian said. "That version of me is completely incorrect."

"I don't know, you can be sort of a codfish sometimes," Emma teased. Killian got a look in his eye and a grin spread across his face.

"Take that back, Mrs. Jones," Killian threatened playfully. Emma let out a small shriek as he lunged for Emma and grabbed her around the waist. Henry jumped off the bed and onto Killian's back.

"Unhand her, pirate!" Henry yelled. Killian pulled Henry off his back and gently flipped him onto the floor.

"An ambush is it?! I'll take you both with one arm behind my back, if my name isn't Captain Hook!" Killian proclaimed, lunging to chase his family around the room.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Thank you to everyone for reading my story. I really hope you enjoyed it. Thank you also to everyone who wrote reviews, even challenged me a bit, which I think made the story better for it. This has been quite an experience. Maybe someday I'll write another one!**


End file.
